


You are my Sunsine

by Beta_fish



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish
Summary: Al trying to come to terms hes falling in love with Angel
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 14





	You are my Sunsine

Alastor sighed to himself as he finally closed his door for the night. Its was a long day and he really needed to unwind for the evening. He took off his coat and grabbed his favorite book off the self before taking up the chair at his desk. He, however, couldn't focus much on reading as his mind kept wandering back over to the events of today. More importantly, he couldnt stop thinking about Angel. In the begining he could have cared less for the hotels sole patron, but now.....its like he couldn't get enough of thinking about him. 

He got up and put the book back on the self then changed into some pajamas. He got comfortably in bed and just stared at the ceiling. He wasnt particularly tired, but he knew he needed rest. So he closed his eyes and waited. After 10 minutes of waiting he found himself back to thinking about Angel. He could not get the devilish little spider out of his head. With a heavey sigh he sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. 

"it's not like I like him. That would be ridiculous "

As if on cue, the radio on the other side of the room flicked to life. It filtered through stations before landing on a very particular song.

_Tu es mon Soleil_

_Mon joli Soleil~_

Alastor turned to look at the radio puzzled. Slowly, diffrent images of angle started flowing through his mind. He laid back down and continued to listen to the song.

_Tu me rends heureuse_

_Quand je suis triste~_

He thought back to the times where Angel saw him upset. How he comforted him as best as he could in his own way. How he promised to never to tell anyone and he stayed true to his word. Alastor yawned as his eyelids started to get heavy.

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

_Combien je t'aime, Ange~_

Soft snoring could be heard as the radio starting going out. Singing out the last line in a hushed tone.

_Tu es mon étoile du ciel~_

**Author's Note:**

> "Tu es mon Soleil  
> Mon joli soleil  
> Tu me rends heureuse  
> Quand je suis triste  
> Tu ne sauras jamais  
> Combien je t'aime, Ange  
> Tu es mon étoile du ciel"
> 
> "You are my Sunsine  
> My pretty Sunshine  
> You make me happy  
> When I am sad  
> You'll never know  
> How much I love you, Angel  
> You are my star from heaven"
> 
> Song used: https://youtu.be/be4ii19yaH0


End file.
